Flower-Flower Fruit
The Flower-Flower Fruit is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body from the surface of any object or living thing. As further allusion to this, pinkish-white petal-like particles form at and then swirl away from where the parts sprout and vanish, as well as around the user itself. It was eaten by Nico Robin. Etymology *"Hana" (花) is the Japanese word for "Bloom" and "Flower", and reflects the nature of the user's power to sprout their body parts like a blooming flower. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Nico Robin, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface including the user's own body, the exception being Seastone. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by using many sprouted limbs. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side, meaning that unless an opponent is incapable of being held, e.g. through Logia Devil Fruit powers, any opponent that faces the user is practically defenseless against them, making this fruit one of the most powerful of the Paramecia class. As she claims to Pell, speed and strength mean nothing to her, as she can render almost any foe into submission with ease, even those with superhuman speed such as Hakuba. Additionally, the fruit's powers are capable of affecting many foes simultaneously, giving great offensive capabilities. The fruit's powers are also formidable for defense, as seen when Robin was able to render the Alabasta forces reluctant to enter the Royal Tombs simply by covering the entrance in arms that tried to grab them as they neared. She also used her powers to create the illusion that she impaled Vivi with her arm, although she has only done this once. By sprouting eyes or ears in strategic places, the fruit's powers can also be used for gathering intelligence. Before the time skip, Robin was capable of sprouting up to one hundred arms at once. At this apex of power, she could use each hand created to support each other and meld together thereby allowing her to create larger hands out of many to take on more powerful and larger foes. This aspect also makes her much more versatile as it allows her to form more intricate patterns with her sprouting limbs like "Cien Fleur: Wing" and "Big Tree". The only pattern to show any time limit was seen with the "Cien Fleur: Wing", as it required great effort to maintain altitude, resisting gravity and gaining forward momentum. After the timeskip, Robin's duplication ability has grown to the point of being able to sprout up to one thousand body parts at once, which have been seen to meld into gigantic limbs. She has also gained the ability to create a full-body clone of herself. Unlike the rest of her abilities, her clone is also able to generate clothing, though this is an intentional discrepancy common to all Devil Fruits for obvious reasons. The user is said to have a radius of 200 Flower-Flowers in which they can extend parts of their body. Weaknesses The user of the Flower-Flower has unique weaknesses as well. The user will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked, and can feel the pain on each one of them. The user cannot create limbs where there is not enough room, and while each part is capable of that part's normal movements, the body part itself is bound to where it was sprouted from. The strength of the user is also still limited to their individual strength, meaning that the individual strength in the replicating appendages is no different to that of Robin's actual corresponding limbs. This fruit's defensive strategy is to attack from afar and use their superior range to overwhelm the foe. However, when in close range, the user is vulnerable as the fruit lacks serious defensive abilities; in an ambush, the user has few options to block the attack. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Arms * Limbs * Other Body Parts * Trivia * Category:Paramecia